


Yo, Okumura!

by eijisthetic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chinese food yummy :3, Exchange thingy :3, I hope you like it Vita!!, M/M, Okumura Eiji is stressed over math, Same lmao, School Sucks, Shorter is lowkey a sneakerhead, boys flirting, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: “Yo, Okumura!”Eiji blinked, stopping in midway of the hall, turning over to see-‘S-Shorter Wong?! What the actual fuck is going on right now?!’
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Yo, Okumura!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitavili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/gifts).

> This is for you, Vitavili!~ I hope you like it! I honestly thought I could’ve wrote something better though 😂💕

Eiji stared at his paper, all the math equations were blank. And he was starting to get frustrated with himself, his teacher had already explained to the class if they didn’t master this lesson within the next few days, most likely they weren’t going to pass the upcoming test. And Eiji sucked at algebra, he hated math to the core. 

_ ‘Who’s idea was it to have us require to take this stupid class?! I wanna go home and sleep!’ _

Then the stress started to pour in little by little…

Eiji began to worry, what if he had to take two math classes next year? What if he didn’t graduate high school?! What if he ended up on the streets when he got older?! He silently started shedding tears, rolling down his pinkmilk cheeks.

He couldn’t believe he was crying over math! The last time he did, was back in the 5th grade and Eiji’s teacher had to take him out of the room and give him a pep talk. Since then, the dark haired boy was pretty alright...but now...here he was in the 10th grade, desperately trying to figure out why he wasn’t born _ smart..! _

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone quickly packed up and turned in their work. “Those who hadn’t completed their class work, finish it for homework over the weekend!” The teacher announced.

_ ‘Great. Now I have homework to do...just great!’ _

Eiji sighed sadly and slid the worksheet in a folder, shoving it back into his pastel backpack. Slinging the strap onto his shoulder, he exited out of the classroom, walking to his bus, to head home.

Or so...he thought…

“Yo, Okumura!”

Eiji blinked, stopping in midway of the hall, turning over to see-

_ ‘S-Shorter Wong?! What the actual fuck is going on right now?!’ _

A man with violet hair, styled in a mohawk, approached Eiji. And it was very...very..._ very _ sudden! He wore shiny black Ray-Bans, and had a smirk plastered on his face.

“...um...hi?” Eiji didn’t know what to say exactly, because right now, some popular dude was standing right in front of _ him _ , who _ called _ for _ him! _

Shorter leaned to the side of the wall, hands in the pockets of his yellow-mustard hoodie. “So I’ve been wondering...if you’d like to go out sometime?~”

The Japanese boy wasn’t sure if he was clearly hearing those words that Shorter Wong had said, but the next thing he knew was that everything went black.

❁❁☽❁❁ 

Eiji awoke to find himself in a rather urban type bedroom, that screamed _ hype beast..? _ Is that what everyone called it? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

Around him, were posters of basketball players, and several shoe boxes that said _ Air Jordan _ on them. _ ‘Someone must really have a lot of money for this...wait, where am I?!’ _

Not noticing how the door opened, Shorter appeared now wearing a black tank top, with a plate of food that Eiji couldn’t comprehend the name of, and a water bottle. “Hey, you good? I bought you up some food.”

“Is this...your room..?” Eiji asked, sitting up from the bed he was in. Shorter nodded, “Yeah, for some reason when I asked if you wanted to go out, you just fainted. Not gonna lie, I thought it was cute~”

The Japanese teen blushed, lips squirming into an awkward smile. “Anyways, my sister cooked you this, even though I was gonna cook you something _ myself. _But she preferred not me being responsible for your death, sooo…”

Eiji then let out a giggle, “W-What?! I’m sorry, but do you mean that you can’t cook?!” Shorter snorted, “See, the thing is I can improve! It’s just that no one trusts my food, except my lil’ cousin.”

“Hey,” the Japanese boy stared down at the plate of food, that gave off such a strong watering aroma, “is this homemade Chinese food?!”

“Yup! Well, it’s also kinda Americanized, but worth eating-” Shorter couldn’t believe what Eiji had done next…

He was devouring the meal away, not leaving a single scrap left!

“Ahh!! That was so tasty!” Eiji smiled happily. “Yeah, doesn’t my sister Nadia makes the best dimsums and fried rice?!” The Chinese-American teen grinned, taking a piece of rice off from the Japanese boy’s face.

“So...Shorter is it?”

“Mm.”

Eiji tilted his head trying his hardest not to blush, “Y-You were asking me out...earlier?”

“Haha, yeah… Ya see...I don’t really care for everyone else at school who’s all over me, and I noticed you around campus before, and thought how cute you were. Especially since you seem shy but in reality you are very open with people you're close with.” Shorter explained, sitting at the edge of the mattress.

“I see…”

“Would you like to go out on a date-”

Eiji automatically covered his face with his hands, screaming lowly in mixed emotions that consisted of _ embarrassment _ and _ guilt? _

“Wha..?”

“YOUSEEI’DLIKETOBUTI’MNOTDOINGSOWELLINMATH! ANDIFEELLIKEIDON’TDESERVETOGOOUTANDHAVEFUN!!” Eiji spatted out immediately, until he got to take a breather.

“That’s it? You’re failing in math? Listen, I may not be the smartest in our school like that one kid named Callenreese, but I’m pretty decent enough to help you improve and pass your class!”

Eiji uncovered his face and stared at Shorter, with such bright starry eyes. “Y-You’d do that for me?! I’LL GO OUT WITH YOU THEN!” Taking both a hold of the violet mohawk male’s hands, Eiji smiled so brightly, and Shorter could only chuckle in delight.

“You’re cute, Okumura~”

“Call me Eiji!~”

“Alright, Eiji...so when should I tutor you??”

“Right now! I have this worksheet from class that I haven’t finished!”

And so the two talked, solving those equations, eventually leading to Eiji gaining a grade letter of a C+ from a D-. 

But not only did that happened, Shorter took Eiji out on a date, as they walked through Chinatown, with the Japanese boy staring around in awe of the beautiful culture filled atmosphere.

Soon weeks and weeks passed, officially leading them to become boyfriends, who were now deeply in love~


End file.
